


Falling into your arms

by Itsamentalbreakdown



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, John - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares, No Mary Morstan, Sad John Watson, Sharing a Bed, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsamentalbreakdown/pseuds/Itsamentalbreakdown
Summary: Sherlock has returned from the dead and John is getting nightmares. However this one is worse than the others. Will Sherlock be able to help his blogger?





	Falling into your arms

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic so please bear with me. Hope y'all like it. :)

John awoke with a start. He was drenched in sweat right down to his toes. He had a nightmare again, of Sherlock. The man was back in Baker street and acting as if everything was normal. John was pissed but glad his best friend was back. But that didn't stop the nightmares he kept getting every night.

This nightmare was different from the others ones though. In this one he dreamt he was the cause for Sherlock falling to his death. He thought if he was there sooner or realized what Sherlock was doing he would have been able to stop him. Feeling miserable John descended the steps of the apartment to take a shower. He smelled of sweat and wanted to get dry and clean before going back to sleep.

It was 3 am so he hoped Sherlock was asleep so he wouldn't see him in this state. Unfortunately for him he was soon stopped by Sherlock in the kitchen working on an experiment.

"John? What are you doing up so late?"

Upon seeing him John remembered the blood he saw on his friends face all those years ago.

He started crying.

"John!" Sherlock rushed to his side, confused. The man was glad he was back to his bloggers side after all those years trying to dismantle Moriaritys underground network. He knew it might affect John, coming back like he never left but he had to return. He missed his life. The cases, Mrs. Hudson, Baker street, Lestrade, Molly, even his brother. Although he would never admit that aloud.

John sank to the floor gasping for breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Sherlock's worried expression. He was telling him something but John couldn't hear. The words weren't reaching him correctly. Distantly he heard 'Breathe John, breathe. Come on, in and out slowly.' He obeyed the commanding voice.

Soon enough John was able to breathe normal again.

"John? What happened?"

"I dreamt of you falling again." was all John said

He looked up and saw a look of concentration on Sherlock's face.

John got to his feet. He tried to walk to the bathroom but felt a hand stop him. He turned back.

"John I wish to apologize. Please believe me that there was no other choice. Moriarity and his men would have got you. I will say if my presence inconveniences you I will leave."

"This is why I started getting nightmares. Don't you dare leave me again, Sherlock. I don't think I could take it," John says dejectedly.

Sherlock stops to think for a moment, processing all the information. "Ok John, go shower and change. Meet me in my bedroom."

Confused but tired, John just nods and heads to the bathroom.

He takes a hot shower to loosen up his muscles. He wonders what Sherlock is planning. 'Nothing good' he thinks.

He quickly changes and heads to Sherlocks door. He knocks and hears a 'Come in.'

Once inside he sees Sherlock laying on the bed. "Get in John."

"What?"

"Get in. You know I hate repetition John. Don't make me say it again."

"Sherlock, I'm not going to bed with you." John states exasperated.

Sherlock jumps up from the bed. "Don't you see John, this is what will help your nightmares. I think having me in close proximity will stop them. Or at least I'll be able to watch what sets you off."

"Sherlock! I am not going to be a lab specimen!" John roars.

Sherlock has the audacity to look offended. "John you will never be a lab rat to me. You're my friend. Who I caused extreme pain. I just want to help you." Sherlock sounds sad. "John it hurt me too. I wish I could take that day back but I had to take down Moriarity's network. I'm so sorry I caused you so much pain."

"One word Sherlock. That was all I needed. To know you were ok. To not think I'd lost the one person I cared about the most." John was close to tears again.

"I know." Sherlock got up and walked to him. He hugged John. They were both relieved at the contact.

"Okay. I'll spend the night." John said once they separated.

"Excellent!. I think the best thing to do is to cuddle. I think the closeness of another body will help you."

John felt a little awkward but soon his worries went away when Sherlocks embrace was warm and comfortable. He never felt safer than in his detectives arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on Pinterest for post Sherlock where John was getting nightmares so he crawls into bed with Sherlock and they sleep like that from now on. This is basically it just a little twist cuz I suck at being orderly. :P. I might add more chapters in the future. Comments are welcome!!


End file.
